Garfield’s Cool about Cats
Garfield’s Cool about Cats is an attraction located at the PETopia's Garfield's Play Fair sub-area at Universal Metazoa theme park. It is an interactive comedic 3D holographic show featuring Garfield the cat who teaches guests the facts about cats, along with humorous antics throughout. The CGI animated holographic Garfield characters, in 3D HD format, are animated by Dargaud Media, the French company who produced The Garfield Show. Setting TBA Plot TBA Characters * Garfield, the fat orange cat and the main host of the show. * Odie, a dog who is Garfield's friend and assistant. * Nermal, a kitten who tries to do his performance for the show, but Garfield rejects Nermal and gets him out of the stage few times. Transcript Son mouse: '''Mommy, daddy, when this show's going start? '''Daughter mouse: '''Yeah, I'm wasting my popcorn with melted cheese on it. I can't wait this any longer. So can we tell director to put on the show? '''Mother mouse: '''Be patient, kids, please. Complains of yours will never speed this up. '''Father mouse: '''That's right, dear. (to his kids) You do know how theaters takes time to sets things up. '''Mother mouse: '''Shhh, quiet, I think it's starting. '''Son and daughter mouse: '''Finally! '''Mother and father mouse: Shhh! Announcer: 'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and cats, dogs, and mice, welcome to Garfield's Feline Theater as we proud to present ''Garfield's Cool about Cats! As you're here inside theater, do remember please remain seated of all times and watch your kids and your belongs too while you're at. And most of all, no flash photography, no food, no drinking, no smoking, no spiders and no Mondays. So without further ado, let's get on the show with your host, your favorite fat orange himself, the one and only..... (a drumroll is heard) 'Announcer: '''Garfield the Cat! (but Garfield is seen sleeping on his bed) '''Garfield: '(sleeping and dreaming) Zzzz... Oooh, my darling Lasagna, you're so sweet, tender and delicious. 'Announcer: '''Uh, sorry folks, he's also very lazy on his job by napping. So, wake up, Garfield, it's time for the show. '''Garfield: '(still sleeping and dreaming) C'mer, my sweet so I can eat you up that I love you. 'Announcer: '''GARFIELD!!! '''Garfield: '(waking up as he startles) Huh? AH! Wha?! Wha?!! What, what did you want?! I didn't do anything!! Is it Monday? I hate Mondays! '''Announcer: '''Do not hear, Garfield? '''Garfield: '''Yeah, the first time, I heard ya. But you know that it's impolite to interrupt me while I was in the middel having a beautiful lasagna dream. '''Announcer: '''Whatever, but take a look at the audience in front of you. It means it's showtime. '''Garfield: '''Huh? (looks at the audience) Oh, rats! It is! Thanks reminding me. Hello you all cat-lovers everywhere! Welcome to my show! Today We are going to show you facts and everything about cats! As you can see, most of you have dogs. (Odie appears out of nowhere) '''Garfield: Sorry Odie. But I'm talking right now to these people So... SCRAM!!! (Odie pants as he runs off, hoping to come back) Garfield: That was Odie, my canine buddy, techinagly my buddy that is. Anyways allow me to-- (Nermal shows up on stage) Nermal: Hi-ya, Garfield! Garfield: (facepalm) Oh, no.... Nermal: I'm here to wonder what're you doing. And secondly (looks at the audiance) what's all the poeple doing? Garfield: I'm doing the show, Nermal, do you mind? Nermal: A show? sweet! What's it called? Garfield: (grabs Nermal by the tail) (dryly) It's called "Mine You're Own Bussinse"! Nermal: That's unreal title. Though can I please be on your show? I wanna show my cuteness to those folks, since I'm truely the cutest kitten in the world. Garfield: First of all, YUCK! Don't make me sick! Secondly, I don't care, and lastly sorry, but no! You're not on the list be in my show. So... (kicks him out) bye! (to the audiance) Sorry about that about that unpleasentness. So without anymore delays, let's continue on with the show "Garfield's Cool about Cats"! (pulls down the screen boad) Now to start with, a history of our fellow felines. Ahem, camera man! (Odie appears at the back of the room with a camera) Garfield: Aw, come on, serously, Odie? I thought I asked you scram! Besides your not part of it. (Odie whines) Garfield: (sighs) Well, okay, pupster. You can be my camera man for now. (Odie panting happily) Garfield: Anyways.... (Odie starts a still camera) Garfield: We all know cats are the m--- (suddenly looks at the picture of Garfield himself as a kitten) AAH! Um, Odie, you showed the wrong photo! (to the audiance) Sorry about this. (Odie picks another photo which shows the realistic photos of cats on the screen) Garfield: That's better Odie. Now where was I? Ah, yeah! (to the audiance) As you can see, we all know cats are the most magfiencent, intelligent, loyalty, famouse, and even mostly cute. Nermal: '''Did someone say "cute"? '''Garfield: Nermal! Nermal: '''Okay whatever (leaves) '''Garfield: Now, the cats' realationship with human starts long along ago in the ancient Egypt. Ya know... With Imohetep. (Shows minds of Unpleasent realities of The mummy) Garfield: Ughh. The times where you and everyone else in the planet were not here. But In all seriousness. What we have here is a Egyptian Mau. Most of you might also know is That Cats sleep 70% of their life Trivia * The attraction didn't open on Mondays, which its front entrance held a sign that says "Closed on Mondays", which reference the fact that Garfield has his dislike and fear of Mondays. Poll Did you like Garfield’s Cool about Cats? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Garfield Category:Shows Category:Interactive Attractions Category:Interactive Shows Category:Unfinished articles Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction